


Between Happiness And Sadness

by Puddingnator



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Friendship/Love, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingnator/pseuds/Puddingnator
Summary: This fan fiction takes place in the world of "Stardew Valley", from the perspective of the male player "Chris".This story revolves around multiple characters, but the main focus will be Shane. It's about how he slowly approaches Chris and maybe she becomes friends. But there are some things to overcome before that...(New chapters are uploaded regularly, you can calculate with one chapter per week)
Kudos: 1





	1. 15th Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction that I put online. Since I'm rather mediocre at writing and my English is not that good either (I'm from Germany), I ask for your indulgence!  
> Otherwise have fun!

15th spring  
“It's been two weeks now and I think I'm slowly getting used to it. But it is a big difference to the big city ”. While the bartender Gus wiped the counter and listened intently to me, he replied, “Sometimes I wish I had a bar in town. Business is certainly much better there… ”. I look at Gus with a sympathetic smile and take a sip of beer from my glass. I don't know most of the people in the village very well and I'm not even sure if I've got to know them all. Most of the people here are also pretty nice and gave me a warm welcome. But that was probably only because they knew my grandfather.  
My inner monologue was interrupted when Gus spoke to me again, “I'll be closing the shop soon. Do you need anything else? Otherwise I start slowly until everyone has finished drinking ”. Confused, I looked at my watch and was shocked to find that it was 11:45 a.m. I immediately apologized to Gus. "Sorry, I didn't watch the clock. I'll drink up quickly and then I'm gone! ". Gus nodded satisfied and his mustache wiggled a little "Everything is fine, don't worry".  
Finally, I quickly finished my beer and paid my bill. I gave a little tip, which put a grin on Gus' face. When I got up from my stool, I looked through the bar again and there were hardly any people there. And they too were about to leave. I called a louder "good night" through the bar and walked out the door. Shortly before I closed the door, I heard the jukebox go silent, which finally signaled to me again that it was really time to go home. My feet started moving and I was enjoying the night air every moment. That's the advantage of living here. This clear and fresh air, as well as the clear stars in the night sky. That made me tilt my head back and look at the individual stars.  
Suddenly someone ran past me with a slightly swaying gait, whereupon I shouted afterwards, a little concerned, “Is everything okay? Shall I bring you home? " I couldn't see the person in the dark, or maybe I didn't know them at all, but I still worried. I was received so warmly here, that was the least I could do. But contrary to my assumption, the person, unknown to me, turned around and looked at me with a neutral expression. I couldn't really tell what he looked like, but I believe he has purple hair and a 3 day beard. The person looked at me briefly for a few seconds until they finally said, “I don't know you. So what do you want from me? " I would have expected many, but not such a negative answer. So I tried to defend myself. "You looked a bit unsteady on your feet, which is why I offered you my help". The person just turned back and said, “I don't need your help. Just leave me alone". And then he went on his way and left me confused in the dark  
After a few seconds I finally started moving my legs and followed the footpath back to my farm, where my little house was also. While on the way there, I kept thinking back to this strangely unfriendly guy. I wondered if I had done something wrong but didn't know what it could be. However, when I walked into my farm, I pushed the thought of the guy aside and looked across my fields. I had planted quite a bit the last few days, at least I tried. I was by no means a born farmer like my grandfather. For the first few days on the farm I was only busy with books on planting. Books like "1, 2,3 - Fly-Free / So no insects eat your plants" or "Fruit and vegetables for dummies". The titles were pretty stupid, but really effective.  
Finally I unlocked the door and went into my new and still pretty empty home. I didn't look around at all, but went straight to my bed and took off my day clothes until I was only wearing my boxer shorts. I folded my clothes and set them aside and finally slipped into bed. It was such a busy day that I was pretty glad to be in my bed. I slowly closed my eyes and within a few seconds I was in the land of dreams.


	2. 20th Spring

The door of Pierre's general store opened and I entered the rather small shop. As usual, Pierre stood behind the counter and served a customer. I knew Pierre very well by now, after all I am one of his best customers. He sells seeds for me cheaply and is always kind to me. The other alternative would be the Joja-Markt, but ... not really. The person who served Pierre was called Marnie. I didn't know her very well, but she was always friendly to me and she also owned the animal farm nearby.  
"Pierre, can you please look again? It is really important!". Pierre gave Marnie a sad look and replied, “I'm really sorry, but I really don't have any hot peppers. The pepperoni session only starts in summer ”. Marnie sighed in disappointment. "I see ... you know, it's Shane's birthday today and I wanted to make him a" pepper popper "to make him happy again". Pierre nodded thoughtfully when he finally discovered me. “Oh Chris, good morning! You probably don't have any hot peppers in your warehouse either? ”. I, however, had to smile and nodded. When I still lived in the big city, I had a small pepperoni plant on my windowsill, which my mother gave me. And of course I took this with me and is on my bedside table. And when I told Pierre and Marnie about the plant, Marnie smiled and immediately hugged me. "Chris, you would do me such a favor! How much gold do you want for it? ”. I laughed a little at this question “Of course you don't have to pay anything for it! It's my birthday present to Shane! ”. Marnie thanked her several times, until we agreed that I would bring her the hot peppers this lunchtime.  
When she finally left the shop, I put my backpack on the counter and opened it. “I had a pretty good harvest today. How many do you want? " Pierres examined my harvest with wide eyes and replied interested, “I think 5 of each variety. Do you want to buy the same number of seeds as you did last time? ”. I just nodded while Pierres unpacked the vegetables from my backpack and looked for my new seeds. In the meantime I looked around in Pierre's shop. I paused when I was standing in one of the aisles by a young girl with purple hair and dreamily looking at a blackberry pie. Her name was Abigail and she was the daughter of Pierre and one of the people here who definitely left a lasting impression on me. I decided to speak to her and greeted her in a friendly manner "Morning Abigail, are you all right?" She startled slightly, but laughed when she saw me “Oh Chris, good morning! Yes I think so. I'm just undecided whether to buy this tempting blackberry pie. It is one of the tastiest things, besides quartz of course! ”. I looked a little confused and asked again because I was almost sure that I had mistaken "Quartz?" She laughed a little embarrassed. “Long story, I'll explain to you another time. And how is it going on your farm? Before you took it over, I was there sometimes and looked around. It had a pretty creepy, but exciting atmosphere! ”. Before I could reply, I heard Pierre call me. So I said goodbye to Abigail. “Work is calling. But if you like the farm, you are welcome to come and visit me. A lot is still overgrown there and not exposed, that will take some time ”. I recognized that Abigail's eyes shone a little at my words, whereupon she thanked me.  
I took the seeds from Pierre and he paid me the rest of the money, after which I left the shop and returned to my farm. Once there, I immediately got down to work to plant the new seeds. I was lucky that the soil was still nice and loose, which made planting quite easy. I finally poured the new seeds and finished my work today. When I checked my watch, I was shocked to find that it was already 1:00 p.m. So I quickly stowed away my tools and sprinted into my house, to my little pepperoni plant. I examined it and was quite amazed how well it grew. Since I've been living here in the village, my plant has grown much faster than in the big city. Maybe it was because of the fresh air here or just because of the atmosphere.  
I carefully plucked one of the hot peppers from the plant and just as carefully packed it into my backpack. I locked the door behind me and headed south down my yard to get to Marnie's ranch.  
The front door to Marnie's ranch was open, so I knocked on the open door and went inside. Instead of a greeting, I only heard a male voice scream "Marnie, I've told you so often, I don't want to celebrate my birthday!" Then a door slammed and Marnie came running around a corner with a rather sad face: But when she saw me. She forced a happy face on “Ah Darius, thank you again! You really save my day! ”. I tried to smile for her sake, but asked "Is everything okay with Shane?" Marnie's smile faded a little when she sighed and explained, “I tried to please Shane because he's been so depressed lately. So I invited the village to the bar to please Shane. But ... unfortunately he's not that into parties ”. I made a compassionate face and considered. Marnie tried so hard for Shane and then he simply refused. I didn't know why Shane was so negative, but I would like to find out. "May I see Shane? I would like to personally congratulate him! ”. Marnie thought for a moment, until she finally nodded and pointed to a corridor "Down the hall is Shane's room, you better knock first". I quickly took the peppers out of my backpack and gave them to Marnie, who thanked them again. Finally I walked down the short corridor and knocked gently on Shane's door. No Answer. Just as I was about to knock again, Shane opened the door and was surprised at first. He probably expected Marnie, but not me. But he quickly covered up the surprise "What do you want from me?" Even if he greeted me in a rather unfriendly way, I smile “Happy Birthday! I wanted to personally congratulate you again when I'm already there! ". Shanes eyed me suspiciously as if he didn't know what to make of it. After a few seconds he mumbled, "Thanks. But I would prefer to be alone, okay? ”. That was the most normal thing Shane said to me so far, which is why I nodded understandingly. "Of course, I'm as good as gone! Have a nice day! ". Shane nodded to me again before I turned and he closed the door again. When I came out of the hall, Marnie was waiting eagerly for me. Presumably she had overheard the conversation, but she asked anyway, “And? How did it go?". I smiled reassuringly at her. "Very good. But today he just wants to have his peace and quiet today, but I'm sure that he will appreciate your effort ”. Marnie, however, didn't seem so sure and now spoke a little more quietly "I'm just worried about him ...". I wasn't sure what to say, so I did the only thing I could think of: I hugged Marnie. And she gratefully accepted the hug ...


End file.
